


Gunshoot wound\\Second part of 'Eyecontact is a dangerous thing'

by Blanche483



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, newtmas - Freeform, second part of eyecontact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanche483/pseuds/Blanche483
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well...just a short continuation of 'Eye contact is a dangerous thing' fic. This time from Newt's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunshoot wound\\Second part of 'Eyecontact is a dangerous thing'

It's been three months since our eyes first met. It's been three months since we first kissed. It's been three months since I took him first home. And it's been a minute since I realised I love him.

He sleeps next to me practically every night, touching me, holding me, loving me. He belongs with me and I belong to him and yet he likes to be marked as if he belongs TO me instead of with me. His neck and shoulders are covered in hard bite marks and deep scratches from my fingernails on his back decorates his otherwise pale skin. And he doesn't mind. I always knew relationships are not for me; I'm a drug dealer with loads of powerful friends as well as enemies, and I know associating with me can cause trouble to him, even kill him. Not once he questioned my actions or my job and I'm grateful for that. He never asks where am i going, what am I doing, he never asks about the drugs, the gun....the only questions he asks are 'Are you going to be okay?' or 'Can i kiss you?'. In fact he asks the second question alot, I still don't know why. For his age he's really mature and intelligent, yet still he can be goofy and make me laugh.

I feel his strong arm around my waist as I slowly open my eyes into cold morning. The air is crisp and my arms are covered in goosebumps; he forgot to close the window in the evening. I almost want to argue about it, but when I turn around to face him, i just can't force myself to do it. He sleeps so peacefuly; his lips are slightly parted, small crease between his eyebrows he wears every day is now gone as his facial muscles are completely relaxed. He's so beautiful, I can't take my eyes of him. Gently i touch his lips with my index finger, contouring them slowly before pressing my finger in the middle. I pull my finger back and I kiss it. I feel like I could wake him up by something more than this innocent touch.

As I shift under the blanket, his arm strengtens its grip and he pulls me closer under his body, warming me with his own body heat. "Morning. Sorry about the window, I needed a smoke before i went to bed. You came late." he says in irritated voice, puckering his lips. Guilty, I smile and shrug. "Sorry. Business. I have to go tonight again, sorry." Thomas sighs, shaking his head. I see the disappointment in his eyes, something between disapproval and loneliness..."I'll be home soon." I promise him, gently kissing his lips. When he's not pulling away I bravely climb on top of him, sitting on his lap like a cowboy. "I want you...right now...and then...we will go out. For a nice lunch somewhere...what do you say Tommy?" I smile a little; I know I won when his eyes melt and he blushes. He always blushes when I smile at him...I love it.

My hand slides down his chest, softly scratching it as always, until I reach the thin line of hair disappearing under his boxers. My fingers make their way don, wrapping themselves around his cock. "I...I agree..." He gasps, arching his back. With a smile I bury my face in his lap, giving him pleasure he yearn so much. There is something about it, giving pleasure to someone else. It makes me feel good as well, because I know he feels great because of me. Me.

His fingers are digging into my hair, pulling them, as I take him deeper in my mouth, tasting the saltines of his precum. I love everything about him, I can't help it. I love how he moans, how his breath gets heavier by every second, how his eyelashes flutter when he gasps for air. "Mmm...come here..."he whisper in this low husky voice and pulls me up. I lift myself up before sliding down, letting him penetrate me. It's rough, without lube or condom I feel every littlejerk, every movement. It's painful but pleasure at the same time and i can't control myself, and I start scratching and biting. "God...Tommy...yes..." I moan as he pushes me down under him, pushing himself even deeper.

"Damn I love it when you do that..." he murmurs after I scratch his back hardly, digging my fingernails deep into his soft skin. He moans again when I start biting as I try to release some excitement, making him go harder on me. "Fuck...harder...nnnhhh yes..."

  
\---

  
"You said you'll be alright..." he whispers as he washes my hands with wet towel, kneeling on the floor in front of me. After we left the bed and went for lunch, I had a business meeting with one of my big customers, but smething went wrong and now I'm barely awake, sitting on the sofa in my living room, with bleeding wounds on my waist and arm. I can't go to the hospital, there would be police and it won't end well for me. One bullet on my arm just nicked me but the one in my waist is still inside. It's not deep and I can feel it, but I'm not sure if it's still intact.

  
"I'm sorry. Shit, pass me the alcohol, please." I gasp, cleaning my arm with it. "Thanks. Do you mind...taking it out? It hurts like motherfucker." "You should go to hospital. I'm no doctor. You need stitches." "There is a needle and medical thread. I can do it but...please take it out of me." I moan in pain. "Why don't you ask me...what happened? You don't care? I don't get it, you never...ask about this stuff. Why?"

  
Thomas lifts his head, little smile on his lips. "I care more than you can imagine. I just think it's safer for us. If something happens and police will take me for questioning, I don't have to lie, I just say I don't know anything. I just say the truth; that you're my boyfriend and we have loving, honest relationship, and we love each other. That's all they will ever get from me." He gives me another smile, bigger, as he takes out of the medical box long tweezers. It takes him almost a minute to take the bullet out, but it feels like forever, and I actually cry in pain. Luckily I'm not bleeding anymore, which means the wound is only right under the surface, nothing deep and serious. I take the needle with thread, clumsily making three stitches over it. My hands are shaking as I snip the end of the thread and put plaster on it.

"Fuck...thanks. Mmm, can you..please...take me to bed?" He nods and gently takes me into his arms. I fall asleep before we can enter the bedroom.

  
\---

  
"Where you going?" I ask. I was awaken by his movement as he sat up. Bedroom is dark, it must be middle of the night. He is sitting, his back turned to me. "I'm just going for a cigarette, I can't sleep baby. Close your eyes, sleep. You need it."

"I can't sleep without you. Don't go...have a ciggy here..." I whisper, clinging on his arm. I manage to sit up and slowly I press myself on his back, resting my head on his shoulder. He takes my lighter and lights up one for me too. "Thank you..." "No problem."

I close my eyes, quietly enjoying the cigarette and this moment. When we lay back again, he softly touches my belly with the tips of his fingers, gently drawing a heart around my navel. And then he kisses me; slowly, passionately, giving me all his love. Love.

I froze when he pulls away. "What?" He asks, confused, crease between his eyebrows deepening.

"I...did you mean that? What you said before...that...we love each other. Did you mean that? Do you really...I mean...love...ME?" I whisper and his finger stops in my belly button. "I do...I love you...do you love me?"

And the only thing I can say is..."I love you."

 


End file.
